


No New Year's Eve For Me

by spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ



Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Denial of Feelings, Ficlet, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mark doesn't drink, Neither does Ethan, New Year's Eve, Parties, movies - Freeform, spending the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ/pseuds/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ
Summary: Mark and Ethan go to a party on New Year's Eve. When Mark has a bad time, they make a quick change of plans.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826809
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	No New Year's Eve For Me

**Author's Note:**

> TW: None
> 
> *I respect these people and their respective girlfriends. This fic is just for fun and is not meant to sabotage their real-life relationships in any way.

Mark stared at the party that was going on around him. Everyone had a drink in their hand or a person on their arm. He didn't celebrate New Year's and had stopped celebrating a while back. He couldn't drink, he was an introvert and he wasn't a fan of parties.

So how had he ended up here?

If he was honest, he was here because of Ethan. However, he isn't being honest. Instead, he told himself he was here to have fun. So far, he'd had no fun and he hadn't gotten to talk to Ethan at all.

Turning to go, he was stopped by Ethan (speak of the devil).

"Mark? Where are you going?"

Mark shrugged.

"Home, I guess. You can come with if you'd like."

Mark was glad Ethan wasn't drunk. Everyone else at this party was wasted beyond belief. Ethan had stopped drinking a while back because of Mark, even though Mark insisted he hadn't needed to. 

"Sure," Ethan replied easily.

Mark drove them back and they watched a movie. Ethan somehow ended up curled up next to Mark, asleep.

Mark checked the time.

_One minute to midnight._

Even if he didn't think he'd been at that party because of Ethan, he was still allowed to think he was adorable.

Pressing a kiss to his head, Mark carried Ethan to the guest room and tucked him in, leaving for his bed shortly after.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, knowing that this was easily the best New Year's Eve he'd ever had.

_Thank you, Ethan._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! Any and all criticism is appreciated! Happy reading :)


End file.
